


No Further Ahead than Today

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Gen, Loyalty, Missing Scene, Missions, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Season/Series 04B, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Until they were needed elsewhere, this was where they belonged. Takes place before season 4 finale.





	

"So, Optimus sent you here too, huh?" High Tide crossed his arms as Quickshadow approached him. With the early morning upon his ship came some much needed peace and quiet. Or, in this case, for them both.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, he did," Quickshadow said, as she glanced up from her scanners. She rested her hand on the starboard of High Tide's ship and turned to grin at the older Autobot. This action earned a look that was curious yet dismissive _._ "I suppose the Rescue team will need all the help they can get."

"That's for sure, especially for the new recruits." High Tide replied. He looked just beyond the horizon. "I'm sure you know what it's like."

"Well, when you put it that way, yes. I guess we both have much to teach them, and very much to learn. I found that out the hard way." Quickshadow said to the captain.

"It depends on your definition."

"My definition of what?"

"What we can learn from them, and this planet."

"What are the chances?" High Tide chuckled.

Quickshadow couldn't help but smile upon hearing that response from him. She never thought that she needed to elevate from being a team of one, to being amongst an entirely different kind of team.

And yet they were, in the middle of the ocean, just outside of Griffin Rock. Until they were needed elsewhere, this was where they belonged.

"Now, let's back to work."

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
